A Fiery Sun
by KatherineStefanClaryJace
Summary: They worked, somehow. ClaryxJace
1. Fiery Sun

The Fiery Sun~ Mortal Instruments. They worked, somehow. Clary/Jace.

**Hi guys! So here's a really, really short one-shot. It's kind of an apology because I haven't updated anything in so long, but I've been very busy. So, I hope you like it! Please review!**

"I love you." He murmured, brushing a strand of her bright hair behind her ear.

"I love you too."

Her soft whisper enveloped him in feelings of bliss, like he was totally happy for the 1st time in his life.

He didn't know why they loved each other, it didn't make any sense.

She was bright, positive, and determined.

He was dark, sarcastic, and pessimistic.

From the outside, they were total opposites. But she knew what it was-

Their souls. Their souls were the same, bright and passionate, fire and sun, a fiery sun.

His golden and shining and smiling, hers burning and flickering and red.

"You're too good for me." He put his face in her hair, breathing in her heavenly aroma.

"And you're too perfect for me." Was her reply, her arms around his tan waist.

Red and Gold. Fire and Light. Love and Devotion. Beauty and Perfection.

When he thought about it, maybe they were good for each other.

A Fiery Sun. She was fire, he was sun, she was Clary, he was Jace, and they worked, somehow.

**So I'm working on one or two other little one shots too, and I might post those too, when I get time.**


	2. Better

**Here's another short TMI ones hot. I was going to post it separately, and then I decided to post it as a second chapter to this. Please review!**

She saw the world as a true artist does- full of colors and lines and shapes; she saw the beauty of the world, the possibilities and happiness and hopes and dreams.

He saw the darkness of the world- the shadows, lies, deception, manipulation, depression, murder, grief, suicide, he saw every bad part of the world.

When he was around her, however, it was like the sun rising, and suddenly he could see the light. He could see the laughter and smiles, and turned a blind eye to the evil and death.

He loved that feeling. Loved how she made him feel-loved _her_. She was-literally- the center of his whole world. And while that may sound very _Twilight, _**(NO OFFENSE TWILIGHT LOVERS) **it was true. She lit up his world, making the sun shine brighter.

She made him a better person, and he loved her for that.

**I love writing these-they are so fun. I was considering turning this into a collection of one-shots. What do you guys think? Leave your opinion in a review!**


	3. Beautiful and Perfect and Lovely

**Here's another one. God, I love writing these XD. This one's about Izzy, and her awesomeness. **

On the outside, Isabelle was perfect.

Beautiful, and perfect and talented smart and lovely.

How was everybody else supposed to see how screwed up she was inside?

"_That does it," said Jace. "I'm going to get you a dictionary for Christmas this year."  
"Why?" Isabelle said.  
"So you can look up 'fun.' I'm not sure you know what it means."  
― Cassandra Clare, City of Ashes_

Jace had no idea how right he was. She didn't know what fun was. Fun for her was killing demons, going to clubs (which, to be fair, was actually fun) and killing more demons.

Isabelle was beautiful and perfect and lovely, but how far would that get her in life? People may let her off easy because of her looks now, but what about in 10, 20, and 50 years when she's not gorgeous anymore? She can't always rely on beauty. And even if she could, there were prettier people out there. Like Clary, for example. Isabelle wouldn't always be the prettiest girl around.

She may be smart and talented, but Demon Hunting isn't about talent or intelligence. It's about luck, and determinedness. What if she runs out of luck?

Isabelle may be smart and pretty and talented, but she was alone and lonely and sad.

Isabelle may be pure at heart, but her mind needed work.

She may be beautiful, but she was self-conscious.

She may be intelligent, but she was a Demon Hunter.

She may be talented, but it was useless.

She was Isabelle Lightwood, beautiful and perfect and lovely, but she was also Isabelle Lightwood, the Shadowhunter who still cried for her mommy when she went away, and had nightmares about demons.

Isabelle Lightwood, who sometimes wished she wasn't Isabelle Lightwood, and was just some normal carefree Mundie, without a worry in the world.


	4. Something Special

**Another little one shot, JacexClary. **

His birthday had never mattered much to him. Not since his father had died (supposedly died, anyway).

But she had insisted on throwing him a party, no matter how small.

"…just family," she insisted, her emerald eyes glowing in determinedness.

How was he supposed to say no to that beautiful little face?

"All right." He agreed reluctantly. After all, how bad could it be?

He found out later that week, that, apparently, it could be very bad.

He showed up at Pandemonium at 7 as he had been told, and arrived to a party of at least 100 people. He was fairly sure he had never met half these people, but, when she approached him, face flushed in excitement, clutching her present, how could he complain?

Later that night, lying in bed with her, he questioned her about the party.

"You said, and I quote, 'only family'." His voice was accusatory, his eyes narrowed, but he was obviously more amused than angry. He could never be angry at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Her expression, while innocent, suggested she wasn't being entirely truthful.

They laughed and joked and smiled, and he realized something.

She had taken a day that hadn't been important, and made it into something special, something worth remembering.

He knew why it was special. Not because of the presents, or people, but because of her. She had made it something special because she was something special. Maybe it was contagious, being special. She was special, and she had made him special.

He smiled, genuinely smiled (not smirked or sneered) and thanked her for a perfect birthday.

**Please please please review!**


	5. Crazy with Envy

**One Shot. Enjoy. Review. **

He was jealous, and he hated it. Absolutely,_ hated _it. How did this happen? Since when does he, Jace Wayland, get _jealous?_ But as he watched her smile at the boy speaking with her, he knew the answer. Since she came into his life. She drove him crazy.

Before he met her, he had been impassive, and apathetic, and sarcastic; never feeling anything, diving into demon hunting with a crazy determination to kill and (some thought) die.

Jace wasn't stupid, nor was he blind.

He knew Alec was gay (and thought himself in love with Jace, which wasn't true, Jace knew it), and he knew Izzy wasn't going to the club every other night, and he knew that every member of his family thought he wanted to die.

It wasn't true, of course. He didn't_ want_ to die, but he was prepared to go down in battle. He knew the dangers of their life, and knew it was possible. So he taught himself not to be afraid of death; and if that makes him suicidal, then fine.

When she came into his life, suddenly his life had reason again. He wasn't on this Earth just to hunt demons and rid the world of their evil, but he was here to love her. She had literally wound herself into his soul, and he didn't mind. He was hers, and she was his. They were each other.

But when Jace saw her with that _stupid_ Mundie, his hands made fists, his teeth clenched, his eyes narrowed, and he literally wanted to kill.

This was when Jace was at his most vulnerable; when he was _jealous. _

_Jealousy_, he scoffed to himself, _such an ordinary, mundane feeling. _That he was experiencing.

When he saw _Simon, _talking to his Clary, him making her smile and laugh, that was when he doubted.

He doubted her feelings, his feelings, their connection, their love, their souls, his purpose. And when he got vulnerable, he got angry, and when he got angry, he did stupid things.

Jace stared a little longer, teeth grinding tighter and tighter, and then finally turned away. _No, _he told himself. _I will not screw this up. _

With all of his will power, Jace walked away. On the outside he looked calmed now, but on the inside he was still crazy with envy.

**So there's a little look into Jace's innermost thoughts. Sorry if this wasn't good, I'm in kind of a hurry. My cousin's graduating, and this entire weekend has been crazy. Please review! Reviews are my inspiration.**


	6. Just Her

**A.N. I know it's been a long time. But I appreciate all the reviews and favorites, so I am posting this. Also, anyone know how to find out how to see how many people have read the story? I heard somewhere Fan fiction counts it. **

Every time she went into battle, he worried. He knew he shouldn't, that she could take care of herself, but he couldn't help it. She was just so…so…fragile. So little and delicate and soft, like the littlest touch could break her.

And if she broke, he would too.

He didn't mean to hurt her feelings; he didn't want to make her feel useless. But if that's what it took to protect her, than that's what he would do.

"I hate you." She cried.

"I know." He murmured.

"I love you." She sighed.

"I know." He groaned.

It was an impossible situation, and even when everything seemed to be going right, a new problem arose. And it was so, SO frustrating. Why couldn't everything be perfect? Why couldn't they just be together- for once? Their problems only seemed to get bigger and bigger, and he HATED it.

Why couldn't they just be together?

That's all he wanted.

He would give up anything for it.

To be with her, and nothing else.

Just her.


	7. Hurt

**A.N. I really have nothing to say, just enjoy **

She knew he worried for her.

She didn't blame him, honest.

It was just hard sometimes, to stay patient. And sometimes she accidentally let her temper out, saying things she regretted.

"I HATE YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BACK OFF? I'M NOT A CHILD! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!"

And he just stared at her with those sad eyes, the ones she hated oh so much. The ones that told her he was dying inside, beating himself up over her words.

She liked it when he got angry, when those sad eyes disappeared, to be replaced with blazing ones, eyes full of passion.

"WELL YOU CERTAINLY DON'T SHOW IT!"

His words cut deep.

He knew how to hurt her from a single biting remark, a single snide comment leaving them both up at night.

Her crying on the outside, him on the inside.

She loved the makeups, though.

"I love you," He murmured, holding her. And she could've died happy.

"I love you too."

She knew he was in pain.

She knew she hurt him.

But didn't he know she hurt too?


	8. Pretending

**A.N. I just love Izzy **

She was _so _too good for him. She knew it, he knew it, and everyone around them knew it.

She was a beautiful, fierce shadow hunter, and he was a nerdy vampire who still lived with his mother.

She could have anyone she wanted (well, _almost _everyone), and yet she was dating this baby vampire, who pretended to be human.

She pretended not to care, pretended it didn't hurt when she saw him making googly eyes at _Clary (_what was the deal with her anyway?).

But it did.

She pretended she didn't feel those little tingles when he casually reached over to hold her hand.

But she did.

And she pretended she didn't care about him, that he was just a distraction.

But she did. So much.

So when she found out he was cheating on her with _Maia _(stupid werewolves), she yelled, she pretended to be angry. How _dare _he cheat on _Isabelle Lightwood?_

She never told anyone that she cried herself to sleep that night.


	9. The Sunset

**A.N. I am a horrible person. **

They were sitting on the roof of the institute.

He had his arms wrapped around her tight, and she was buried in his warm chest.

They were watching the sunset, which was setting over the New York Skyline.

It was perfect. She wished she had her sketchbook.

The sunset…the intricate reds and gold's and pinks and purples…

Jace…his golden locks matching the burning sun…

The wind blew and she shivered. She was freezing up her, but she would never admit it.

She was enjoying herself too much.

She looked up at him, and found his breathtaking eyes on her.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"You." He answered, without skipping a beat.

"And how much I love you." He murmured into her hair.

She didn't respond. She just sat, staring ahead.

"What are _you _thinkin_g _about?" He repeated her question.

"The sun." She answered dreamily, her mind far away.

"And how you're so alike."

"Oh?" His tone was amused.

"Yup. Your hair, all gold and shiny and bright. How strong you are. Your blazing temper."

She sat up, and shushed his protests with her lips.

"And how much I love you."

**A.N. I know it's been forever. And I know I say this, like, EVERY time, but I suck. I kind of forgot about fanfiction. So, I'm sorry. I'm going to try to catch up on all of my stories**** Keyword: TRY. **


	10. Hopeless

**A.N. Ok, new record. Three in one day. I better get a lot of reviews**

"WE'RE RELATED!" She shrieked, her voice echoing throughout the empty institute.

"DON'T YOU GET IT, JACE? WE. ARE. RELATED. BROTHER AND SISTER. WE CAN'T BE DOING THIS."

Jace's arms were folded across his chest in annoyance, and his face was the picture of defiance; but if you looked really close, you could see the hurt blossoming in his tawny eyes.

"Oh? Well then why did you kiss me, _Clary_?" His tone was challenging, and the way he said her name infuriated her. Like she was beneath him, like he thought he was better than her.

"BECAUSE I DIN'T KNOW, YOU ASSHOLE! BUT NOW I DO! SO THIS HAS TO END." Tears were started to leak out of her eyes, and his own softened at the sight of them.

"Clary," he murmured, reaching for her.

She stepped back. "No," she whispered, "We can't, Jace. We just _can't._" Her voice was hoarse from the yelling, he noticed. She didn't seem angry anymore, just weak. Like she had given up.

"It isn't right," she mumbled, leaning against the wall, her frail arms wrapped around her stomach as if for support. "We're brother and sister, Jace. We can't do this. But I can't stay away from you."

He sighed, and leaned against the wall opposite her. He watched her warily, his eyes now exhausted.

"I can't help it," she whispered. "I can't help how I feel about you."

"I know," he said, his voice was surprisingly calm. She looked at him. His eyes were closed; his head was leaning back against the old wooden wall.

"It's so wrong."

"I know." Another sigh.

"I love you," he said suddenly, and neither of them felt any shock at the casual statement. They had both known it, even though neither had ever said it out loud before then.

"I love you too." Jace sighed for the 3rd time today, and this time Clary copied the action. It was probably the most unromantic confession of love there had ever been. Definitely not what she had imagined when she was younger. She had imagined a beach, a beautiful sunset, a quiet starry night, a lovely picnic. Not sitting against an old wall, in an empty shadow hunter's institute, sighing and stating their love for one another matter of factly, as if commenting on the weather.

_Weather's nice today; I'm in love with you. I love you too, isn't it hot out today?_

"We're hopeless." She murmured, a small smile sneaking its way onto her face. He grinned too, suddenly.

"So, about that kiss," He began.

She rolled her eyes.

"Jace…"

**A.N. YAY! My longest one so far! What do you guys think? Romantic enough for you? I might have another couple coming soon, so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	11. Blush

**A.N. Review**

Clary blushed.

And blushed.

And blushed.

If he wasn't blushing almost as brightly as her, Jace probably would have told her she looked like a tomato.

But he was.

And so she did.

This had to be the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to her.

She blushed, as Luke opened his mouth, then seemed to think better of it, and closed it.

She exchanged looks with the mortified boy at her side, and he half-smiled, trying to give her encouragement.

Yeah, right.

She knew if he wasn't in this situation with her, he would have been laughing his ass off.

She blushed.

Luke opened his mouth again, and this time, words came out.

"You too…" he said faintly, his voice trailing off.

He sighed, and left the room without another word.

Clary blushed.

**A.N. Use your imagination;)**


	12. I Know

**A.N. Five in two days. Aren't you proud of me?**

"I don't like him."

"I know."

"I don't trust him."

"I know."

"I don't think he's good for you."

"I know."

"I think he's only going to hurt you."

"I know."

"I think he doesn't understand you."

"I know."

"I think he's only going to break your heart."

"I know."

"I think he doesn't deserve you."

"I know."

"I think he doesn't love you as much as he should."

"I know."

"I love you."

Clary sighed. "I know, Simon. But I love him."

**A.N. I don't particularly like Simon/Clary, but I kind of feel bad for him. Poor guy was in love with her for years, and she never even thought of him that way. Kinda sucks.**


	13. Fairytale

**A.N. No stupid excuses for you this time. Just read and enjoy! Thanks to Last-Catastrophe for the idea. Also, so I have 4 other one shots written. I will post another one for every review I get on this chapter. So review! If I get more than 5 reviews, I will write more one-shots, and upload them within the next week. **

Once upon a time there was a beautiful woman and a charming man, and they had fallen in love. But then the man turned evil, and the women betrayed the man, and their fairytale ended.

Sometimes, he looked back on his life, and he wondered.

If his father hadn't been killed.

If he had given up on his experiments.

If he hadn't poisoned her child.

He had truly loved her. Honestly. People often doubted it; they said he wasn't capable of love. But he knew differently. He loved her. He loved her a lot.

She had loved him too, once upon a time. Before she got involved with that damned werewolf.

He knew he should have killed him when he had the chance.

They had been happy. And while he would like to place the blame on her, he knew it was his fault their marriage was destroyed.

It was all his fault. It was his fault she had hidden. His fault she had run. It was his fault she was sitting in this hospital bed.

So he wondered what if. What if he had been a good guy, would she have stayed with him? Would she have loved him more?

He also wondered about her. Why did she run? Why didn't she talk to him? Why was she such a coward?  
Why was he such a coward?

He kissed her cheek and left, before his annoying little daughter got there.

They may not have had a happily ever after, but to Valentine, their love had been a fairytale.


	14. Goddamn

**A.N. I am in a dramatic mood, so I wanted to write something dramatic. I know didn't actually happen, but I wanted to write this scene, so DEAL WITH IT (haha a reference from Family Ties, which you should go read).Thanks you for reviewing! Here are four new chapters, as promised.**

"CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT IT? WE CAN NEVER BE TOGETHER!"

"But…"  
"GOD DAMNIT CLARY STOP BEING SO GODDAMN NAÏVE! IT CAN NEVER HAPPEN! EVER! YOU'RE MY SISTER! MY GODDAMN SISTER! IT'S…IT'S SICK…AND IT'S WRONG…AND I LOVE YOU SO GODDAMN MUCH I CAN'T STAND IT!"

A gentle tear (whether of happiness or sadness, Clary couldn't tell) slipped down her face.

"WE ARE GODDAMN SIBLINGS! WE SHARE THE SAME DNA! IT IS INCEST! WE…I..."

Now Jace was crying, and it was so unnerving, Clary was starting to sob along with him. Sarcastic, angry, cocky Jace was crying and screaming and he looked so _goddamn _heartbreaking.

"I…we…Clary…"

Jace tried to choke something out, but he couldn't, so he just put his head in his hands and sobbed.

After a couple of minutes, Clary wiped her tears and stood up. Jace had stopped crying, but he still sat with his head in his hands.

Clary approached him hesitantly, before sitting on the bed next to him.

"Jace," she murmured, pulling him into her arms.

He was shaking.

"Jace." She repeated, stroking his hair.

Clary put her warm lips on his ear and whispered five words.

"I goddamn love you too."


	15. Black

**A.N. Enjoy**

Clary had never felt anything like this before.

Her life had always been colorful.

She was an artist.

Even on her darkest days, there were always little spots of orange and green and pink.

But this was black.

No gray or brown.

Black as the bottom of the ocean.

Black as onyx.

Black as midnight.

Black as her now-dead soul.

He was dead.

For less than 5 minutes, Jace had been dead.

And Clary had never felt anything so black.

She held him to her tightly, tears in her eyes, and prayed to god she would never have to experience anything so black again.


	16. Tears

**A.N. So I decided to try to write one about Isabelle and Alec. I think that even though they argue, they are really close, and love each other a lot.**

Isabelle knew Alec was in love with Jace.

She tried to convince him not too, but he was stubborn.

Almost as stubborn as her.

"Alec," she whispered, hugging him tightly, laying her head on his shoulder like she had when they were little.

She had walked into his room to tell him that she and Jace were going hunting, and she walked in on him crying.

Not a lot, it wasn't in Alec's nature to cry.

But even that one tear was enough to bring Isabelle to tears.

"I'm so sorry." She murmured.

He was silent, but Isabelle knew what was going on in his head.

"You need to move on."

He was silent.

"I love you."

He spoke up, his voice hoarse.

"I love you too Isabelle."

He hugged her back. 


	17. Wanting

**A.N. RUNNING OUT OF IDEA'S! PLEASE REVIEW WITH AN IDEA!**

Church glared at Clary.

That stupid red haired girl had come in and taken his spot.

Jace had loved _him _most, before that stupid girl and to come and mess that up.

It wasn't fair.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Haha, just kidding. I'm not that desperate. But please do review with ideas! **

There had been a time when Clary was this close.

This close to being with Simon.

She could see it- she could see their whole lives.

It was all laid out in front of her. She could become a small time artist, working a part time job at a gallery, the rest of her time spent painting and taking care of their two children (both had always hated being an only child). He would work at an office, and they would live in a cute little brownstone. She would be happy, but they would fight sometimes, and she would always know that there was something out there waiting for her. She would be happy, but it would be brown. Brown and tan and gray. Sometimes there would be red and blue and orange, at her daughter's first steps, at their 50th wedding anniversary, but it would be brown. Brown and safe.

She could see it, and she had wanted it. She wanted safe.

But then she had seen Jace, and the scenario was out of her mind in a heartbeat.

Because now she was back to seeing their life together, and she wanted it so much more.

They would be shadow hunters until they got too old, always having fun, always in danger, and always passionate. They would say no kids, but she would get pregnant by accident, and they would both secretly be ecstatic. She could tell he would be a great father. They would fight all the time, and she would love it. She would love him. So much. They would go on romantic vacations which he would always interrupt by killing at least two demons, which she would say was annoying, but really it was endearing. She would love him more than anything. He would love her to the moon and back. They would be happy. She would have passion. He was her sun. They would be colorful.

She wanted it. She wanted him.

But she couldn't have him, and she knew that.

But it didn't stop her from wanting.


	18. Sitting, Singing, Crying, Stroking

**A.N. Please review! Especially with idea's! Thanks! Enjoy!**

She stared at her pale mother and cried.

The heart monitor beeped slowly, and Clary soothingly rubbed her hand.

She sat there all day, rubbing and singing and crying and talking. She would talk about Jace, and how much he wanted to meet her (that was a lie), and Luke, and how much he missed her (that was the truth), and how Clary was so happy (that was a lie), and how she couldn't wait for Jocelyn to wake up (that was the truth).

She talked about her adventures as a shadow hunter, Jace and how annoying he was (Clary was glad her mother couldn't see the little smile on her face as she ranted about him).

She talked about Isabelle and how close they were getting; she talked about her art, her newly discovered powers. She talked and sung and cried and stroked, and it was no use.

After 4 hours of sitting, singing, crying and stroking Clary left the hospital.

And Jocelyn wasn't any closer to waking up then before.


	19. Famous

**A.N Thanks to for the idea. Enjoy**

"Jace?" Clary whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Is it just me, or is that girl following us?"

Jace waited a second, and then inconspicuously peeked behind them. Indeed, a Russian looking girl with pale blonde hair was following them, staring at them brazenly.

"That's odd…" He whispered. "Have you ever seen her before?"

"No, never in my life!"

"Me either." He glanced behind them again, and this time the girl noticed. She grinned, and started running toward them.

"Walk faster." Jace murmured in Clary's ear, propelling her faster.

"Hey, wait up!" The girl had a strong Russian accent, and she sounded excited.

She touched Clary's shoulder, and Jace wanted to rip her hand off. Clary came to a stop, forcing Jace to stop too. He groaned internally.

"Hi," The girl stood for a moment, just taking them in.

"Hi." Jace said dully. The girl blushed, her grin widening.

"I…I was wondering, if, um, if I," The girl stuttered.

"Yes?" Clary tried to put a patient look on her face, but Jace could tell she was annoyed.

"Can I have your autographs?" The girl blurted.

A shocked look passed over Jace and Clary's faces, this had never happened before.

"Um…why?" Clary asked. The girl just blushed harder.

"I…I just arrived in America, and, I was reading a magazine, and I saw your faces. Are you not famous?"

Jace grinned suddenly, and now it was Clary's turn to groan internally.

"Why yes, we are. Here, where would you like me to sign?"

The girl's excited smile returned, and she pulled out an airplane napkin. Clary had to stop from laughing.

Jace signed it, and Clary did too, with Jace's encouragement. Then they both took a picture with the girl, and left. Jace had blown a kiss to her as he left, and the girl had nearly fainted.

"That was fun." Clary glared at him.

"You're an idiot."


	20. Resolution

**A.N. I have two resolutions for this year: **

**1. Update more.**

**2. Stop trying to make excuses for when I don't. **

**To kick off the New Year, here's a new chapter:)**

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"Why not?"

"It's stupid."

"I don't think so."

"I do."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"NO! I just think resolutions are stupid."

Clary frowned at him, hands on her hips and that stubborn little glare on her pretty little face.

"Why? They are goals for yourself for the year. Its good to make goals."

Jace rolled his eyes. "Nice thought and all, but think of how many people make New Years resolutions, keep them for a week, and then forget about them."

"There are plenty of people that keep their resolutions!"

"Oh please."

She glared harder. "When I was 7, I made a resolution to practice drawing every single day."

"And did you?"

She flushed. "Well, no, but I did most days!"

He raised his eyebrow; that stupid, annoying, _infuriating _eyebrow.

Her flush deepened. "I did a lot of days, ok? And anyway, I was 7!"

"Still proves my point."

"Fine. Believe what you want. But you are still making at least one resolution with me."

"No."

"Please?"

Suddenly Jace got a mischevious look on his handsome face, and Clary's eyes narrowed.

"Ok."

She squealed, surprised. "Really? Oh, thank you! Thank you thank you thank you! So I was thinking you could make one about going hunting so much, it's really-"

He cut her off. "I already have one in mind, actually."

Her face lit up. "Oh really? That's great, Jace!"

"My New Year's resolution is to not make any more resolutions for the rest of my life."

"JACE!"


	21. Trailer

**A.N. So this chapter isn't very serious, it's sort of a parody. Sort of. The idea: What would happen if Clary and Jace saw the Mortal Insturments trailer? How would they react?**

"My hair is not that dark!"

"Your right, it's more of an orangey color."

"Shut up, you asshole! At least I don't have a British accent!"

"Where do they come up with that, anyway?"

"And your hair is not that long."

"Yours isn't that straight."

"Well you don't have any muscle!"

"I know, how stupid is that? I mean, look at these babies!" He flexed his biceps. His (not that she'd ever admit it) rather large biceps.

"And are my eyebrows really that thick?"

"No. Well, at least you're hot!"

"Pig."

"And why the hell would I kill the demon in the middle of a club? We went in a storage closet, dumbasses!"

"My scream is not that girly!"

"Yes it is."

"No it is not!"

"It kind of is..."

"JACE!"

"I'm sorry, but it's true!"

"Shut up. Back to this...thing...why are all the demons so human looking? Have these people ever even seen one?"

"Obviously not. And what's with the restore the balance between good and evil shit? We were fighting Valentine, not the forces of evil!"

"And when you think about it, we didn't even fight him, considering we only met him once."

"True. And- why the hell is Izzy carrying a flame thrower?"

"This is so weird..."

"How do they know all of this anyway?"

"I don't know..."

"Maybe these producer people are stalking us!"

"Ugh. Just turn this thing off. I'm sick of watching it."

"Ok." Jace flicked it off.

"Let's pretend we never saw this."

"Deal."

**Ok, just to clarify, I loved the trailer, and I am super excited! None of this was meant to insult I was just picking it apart as Clary and Jace. I have no problem with anything in it. I can just imagine them sitting their and listing every thing wrong with it thoughXD So please reviewXD**


	22. Blush pt2

**A.N. Here's to keeping resolutions ;)**

"Jace!"

Simon stopped in the hallway, curious.

"Oh!"

His eyes narrowed.

"Mmm..."

_No. Friggin. Way._

"You're...don't stop!"

He started slowly making his way towards the door, Clary's moans getting louder.

"More..."

_She wouldn't...would she?_

"Oooh..."

_She wouldn't...not here..._

"That feels so good!"

He slowly approached the door, and found it slightly open.

"Jace...mmm...uh..."

He creaked it open. And blushed.

Inside the room was Clary and Jace, sitting on the bed. Jace was behind Clary, rubbing her shoulders.

"That...feels...amazing..." She moaned, leaning her head forward.

Jace grinned cockily. "I know."

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"I've picked up a few things over the years..."

Simon slowly closed the door, and turned around, continuing his walk down the hallway.

"Oh."

He blushed.

**A.N. I know this scenario has been used before, but I thought it would be realy funny with themXD**


	23. A Typical Day

**A.N. I love R words...resolutions...reading...relax...review...;)**

"Jace?"

"Hmm?"

"What rhymes with jump?"

"Lump?"

"No, something smart sounding."

"How should I know?"

"Ugh. Youre no help."

_10 Minutes Later_

"Jace?"

"Yeah?"

"What does acumen mean?"

"I dunno. Stop bothering me, I'm trying to sleep."

"Well I'm trying to study!"

_15 Minutes Later_

"Jace?"

He sighed. "Yes, Clary?"

She glared. "Well I was just going to ask if you wanted to go to Taki's but never mind."

He jumped up from the bed. "No, I'm up! Let's go."

"No. I changed my mind. I'm studying."

He groaned, and flopped back down on the bed.

"All you ever do is study."

She scoffed. "Whatever. Go back to sleep, asshole."

_5 Minutes Later_

"Clary?"

"What?"

"Are you done yet?"

She ignored him.

_Another 5 Minutes Later_

"Clary?"

"What now?"

"Can we go to Taki's now?"

"Shut up, Jace."

_2 Minutes Later_

"Clary?"

"SHUT UP."

**A.N. Just them being themXD Sort of a random chapter...hope you like it!**


	24. Sesquipedalian

**A.N. Random chapter, idea is sort of from this argument my friend and I had todayXD Clary and Jace are probably the kind of couple that make bets, and challenge each other. So I came up with this:) Sorry I've been a little slower, with school starting up my schedule has once again exploded. Enjoy:)**

"As if."

"You are so arrogant! I know way more big words than you!"

"You wish. You think you're so smart, but you forget; just because I don't go to 'school', doesn't mean I don't have an education."

"Believe what you want."

"I'll prove it to you."

"How?"

Jace stopped and thought for a moment. "You will be penultimate , Clary."

She looked schocked, and then stubborn. "Fine. Let's do this. I am not gasconading when I say I will beat you."

He smirked. "Don't be ridiculous, you pulchritudinous girl."

Clary blushed. "You're always so concupiscent, Jace."

His smirk widened. "But my looks are unparagoned, aren't they Clary?"

"Maybe to someone saxicolous."

"Maybe, but you do often seem rather ebullient to be kissing me."

"Oh, and you have equanimity?"

"Maybe not, but I am callipygian."

Clary rolled her eyes. Of course he had to fit that in somewhere, although it was completely off topic.

"No, you're a cacafuego."

He had to think about that one for a second. "Good one. What about you? You're ...um..." He faltered, his smirk falling and a frown replacing it.

Clary's face turned victorious. "I'm a sesquipedalian."


	25. Shopping

**A.N. I know, it's been a while. Sorry**** But here's a new chapter!**

"You know, you always struck me as one of those few, amazing girls who don't like shopping."

"Nope. I love shopping!"

"Damn. And there I was thinking I had found the perfect girl."

"Shut up you asshole." She slapped his chest. "Now, what do you think, green or black?"

He rolled his eyes. "Neither."

She scowled at him. "C'mon, please Jace? Just give me your opinion. It isn't that hard. I don't even make me carry my bags, and yet you're acting like I'm torturing you!"

"One," he held a finger up, as if she couldn't count. "You are making me carry your bags. Just because you don't come out and say 'will you carry my bags' does not mean you aren't making me. You leave them sitting there, and expect me to grab them. Two, this is torture. I am a guy. And a Shadowhunter. I honestly can't think of anything I would like to do less. And third, why is it you never have to suffer through guy stuff, while I am constantly going shopping or to art museums or galleries with you? You even made me go to the salon with you once! Do you know how embarrassing that was? And you and Izzy made fun of me for weeks, even though the two of you were the ones to drag me there! Even Alec teased me, and he's _gay!" _Jace finally finished his rant, breathing hard.

Clary stood there for a minute, staring at him. She blinked. "So…is that a green or a black?"

**A.N. Haha so that was just a cute little idea that popped into my head. Clary doesn't seem like the type to like shopping, but it never **_**says **_**that in the book. Or does it? If it does…shit. Sorry. Haha but this was just supposed to be sort of silly, even if it's a little OCC. **


	26. Normal

**A.N. Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have about 6 I've been working on that should be up at least by tomorrow…aren't I great? ;)**

The life of a Shadowhunter is full of action and adventure, of screaming and laughing and passion.

Clary loved it- she loved how everything was so exciting and intense, and how every day was a new memory.

Sometimes though, she would miss her old boring life.

Just for a minute.

She would remember how she and Simon would go to Pandemonium, how he would complain and she would dance.

She would remember how her mother would yell at her; and how after a long hour of yelling they would both relax on the couch and read, all forgiven (until the next argument).

So as much as Clary loved the fast-paced Shadowhunter life, sometimes she felt this little longing inside of her for some normalness.

And then Jace would come, and he would take her on a walk through Central Park. Or take her on the subway. Once he even took her to see a movie.

That was one of the things she loved about him, how he always seemed to know exactly what she was thinking.

Every time she would find herself craving just a little bit of her old life, Jace would appear and be normal with her.

Even those little things meant a lot to her- even just a short walk in a park.

**A.N. So this one isn't my favorite, but I guess it's ok. **


	27. Forever Alone

**A.N. I like this one. I feel like I have been writing a lot about Izzy lately! She is so great**

It was disgusting how cute they were. Isabelle watched as Jace kissed Clary's cheek, and she giggled and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

It was gross. PDA, much? But even as she thought it, she knew the truth.

She was just jealous.

She was jealous of the love they shared, the love she was sure she would never find.

She had thought she had had it with Meliorn, and then with Simon, but it was a no-go on both accounts.

So, basically, she had resigned herself to the fact that she would die alone.

As ridiculous as it was, Isabelle was jealous of Clary and Jace. She was jealous they had found their soul mates. She was jealous they had found love.

Would she ever be like Clary and find her Jace?


	28. Max

**A.N. This one makes me sad**** R.I.P. MAX**

It reminded her of a movie, almost. Staring at herself in the mirror, Isabelle was reminded of those pathetic girls who got dumped, and so they spent days wallowing in their rooms, until their friends finally forced them out. And then they normally got a better boyfriend and a makeover and so on, but that isn't really important.

Because something much worse than a bad breakup had happened to Isabelle.

Her brother, sweet, innocent little Max, was dead.

So although the situation was completely inaccurate, Isabelle still looked like those girls in the movies did. Her hair was so messy she was afraid she might have dreadlocks, her skin was pale and pasty, and the bags under her eyes were just as dark as her once-silky hair. Isabelle stared at her horrid reflection in the mirror, and as she thought of what had caused her to be like this, her lip started to quiver.

Max.

She thought of those glasses, of his sweet smile, of his childish innocence, of how he always stayed up waiting for her to get home.

Isabelle's dark eyes filled with tears, and she sniffled loudly, returning to her bed.

She didn't care how she looked. She didn't care if her friends and family were worried. She deserved a few more days of wallowing in her own despair.

After all, her brother was gone.


	29. Nerd

**A.N. Please review! It makes my day, and honestly I have nothing else to say… Hey! I just rhymed! **

"Why do you even bother going to school?" Jace whined.

"I don't know. I have too." Clary responded.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do, it's the law!"

"We are Shadowhunters, we don't have to follow laws."

"Yeah…well…I like school!"

"What? Why?"

"I think it's interesting."

"That's the strangest thing I have ever heard."

"It's not that strange!"

"Yes it is."

"What do you have against school? It isn't so bad, and it's not like you've ever been."

"I don't have to go to know it sucks."

"It does not suck!"

"You are such a nerd, Clary."

"I AM NOT!"

"Yes you are! You like school!"

"That doesn't make me a nerd!"

"No, but you also read comic books."

"So does Simon! He isn't…oh wait…"

"Exactly." Jace smirked.


	30. Outsider

**A.N. So I don't know if this is how Jace actually feels, so I'm sorry if you find it a bit OCC, but this is how I imagine he would feel, being an adopted Lightwood, not a born one.**

Jace wished he was a Lightwood.

Technically, he was one now; legally, at least. Adoption was a great thing.

But no matter what his new last name claimed, or what the millions of papers said, Jace was still not a real Lightwood, and he would never be, no matter how hard he wished.

Isabelle would roll her eyes and tell him not to be ridiculous. Alec would tell him he was just as much a part of their family as he and Izzy. But Jace knew it wasn't true.

He loved them like family, they treated him like family. For all intents and purposes, they were family.

_It's the hair, _Jace decided, staring around at all the dark heads. But it wasn't. Not really.

Because as much as they loved him, and as much as he loved them, Jace would never be a real Lightwood.

And he watched as the family comforted themselves over Max's death, he watched as they stuck together during the battle, and he felt the loneliness seep through.

He was an outsider.


	31. Not So Bad

**A.N. REVIEW!**

"Hey, Shorty, hand me the stele over there."

"This one?"

"Yeah."

Clary handed Isabelle the stele, and then they sat back in silence.

"Hey Isabelle?"

"What?"

Clary paused, unsure. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you.

"Why do you dislike me so much?" Clary rephrased.

Isabelle sighed. "It's not that I _dis_like you, I just don't particularly like you."

" ?"

"I don't know. You're annoying. And," Isabelle hesitated.

"And?" Clary prompted.

"And you just changed everything here. Things used to run so smoothly, and then you came along and a whole bunch of trouble followed you, and now everything is different." Isabelle rushed out.

"Oh." There was another long moment of silence, and finally Clary spoke.

"I'm sorry. Really. I didn't mean to bring trouble…"

"I know you didn't." Isabelle sighed. "It's not that I blame you for all the bad stuff that has been happening, I just that I am having a hard time accepting you. It still doesn't feel like you're one of us."

Clary was silent.

"I'm sorry for my bluntness." Isabelle laughed, softly. "Alec has told me I need to work on that. I didn't mean to be mean…"

"I know. It's ok."

For a while, the only sound in the room was Isabelle drawing on her runes.

Just as she was leaving the room, she turned around to face Clary, and said, with a little smile on her face, "You know Shorty, you aren't so bad."


	32. Please?

**A.N. Just a short little update. Also, I was wondering, are there any Klaroline (TVD) fans reading this? I really want to do a Klaroline story, but I don't have any good ideas. So I would really appreciate it if you guys review with some ideas you have for a story I can do! Also, if you have ideas for one-shots for this, review with those! Thanks**

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"NO!"

"Whyyyyy noooottttt?" Clary whined.

"Because!" Jace snapped.

There was silence, and Jace breathed out, relieved she finally gave up.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"ARGH! FINE!" He yelled, and stormed out of the room.

"Love you!" Clary called after him, grinning in triumph.


	33. Wimp

**A.N. I hope you like it! And remember to review**

"AAAAAAH!" Clary screeched, burying her head into Jace's chest.

"Come on, Clary. That wasn't even that scary." Jace rolled his eyes.

"THAT GUY JUST GOT HIS HEAD CHOPPED OFF!" She shrieked, her voice muffled by his chest. "HOW IS THAT NOT SCARY?"

Jace laughed. "You're a shadowhunter; you see this stuff happen in real life every day. How is it that a horror movie scared you?"

She pulled her head out of his shirt to scowl at him. "I have never liked horror movies, they freak me out. And we kill demons! Not people! Most don't even look like people!"

"It's all special effects, Clary." He tried to smother his laughter, as he knew it would only make her more mad.

"Well I don't like it! Why did I even agree to watch this with you?" She groaned, as she heard more gory noises coming from the television that her eyes were avoiding.

"Because I promised to come to some lame art convention with you." He grumbled inwardly at this, knowing it would be boring.

"I'm not sure it was worth it." She moaned, putting her face back into his chest as more terrified screaming came from the TV.

Jace laughed, and hugged her to him. She was a total wimp, but he kind of liked being able to comfort her.


End file.
